Sparx (Aurora)
"Diplomacy? Can I do that with a shotgun?" Sparx,introduced in chapter one, is a pegasus stallion and lead protagonist in Fallout Equestria: Aurora. 'History' Past Sparx was born into the Chromawing family in the city of Las Pegasus,a political group of pegasi distinguished by their often vibrant plumage. Preferring the slow life more himself he eventually moved down to Ponyville to start his own family. Then the war came. Pulling up his reserve status he was slated for scouting duty. He saw his fair share of battle and even performed as a combat medic early on in the war. But due to a crippling injury that cost him his ability to fly, he was removed from combat duty and given an officers commission overseeing intelligence personnel. Being assigned to a changeling nest to study the species and assess their threat should they become involved. During this time he learned to speak the local language. Upon reaching the rank of Lieutenant he was overseeing the Canterlot branch of intelligence. Though he would pick up any filed assignments he could to get out of the stuffy little office. At the time of the megaspell detonations he was at the unfinished stable thirty-three tracking down several missing documents of classified importance. Many died that day and the screams of those who were trapped outside echo endlessly in his head to this day. Present Awaking after nearly two hundred years can really take it's toll on the body. Yet the mental degradation of two hundred years of nightmares was finally over. The stable isn't a friendly place anymore and to save the ponies still trapped inside, much less himself, he his forced to override the door and venture into the wasteland. Meeting a small band of travelers he sets out with them in order to get more familiar with the wasteland and find a way to repair or replace the failing power generators in stable 33. 'Traits' Personality Often saying things before thinking, he has gotten himself into trouble on more than a few counts from his loose tongue. He has a very vocal dislike of bugs and zebras. Though he prefers the former since they usually don't shoot back. Courageous and steadfast. He refuses to leave anypony behind and if you're in his group, well then, you're practically family. His devotion to the ponies of Equestia is what drives him on his quest to save 33 and Celestia smite him with solar fire if he should fail. Base SPECIAL Stats Strength -''' 5 'Perception -' 7 'Endurance -' 5 'Charisma -' 4 'Intelligence -' 8 'Agility -' 6 (+1) 'Luck -' 5 Tagged Skills Sneak Small Guns Medicine Traits 'Fluent ' You have mastered a foreign tongue: Changeling Chatter '''Hard Headed ''"Get out of my head"'' Due to numerous encounters you have developed a mental block to telepaths. When active you take -4 PER and -2 INT Perks Exterminator- You deal 50% more damage to mutated insects Friend of the Night- Your eyes adapt quickly to low-light conditions. Toughness- +10% DR Permanently Toughness 2- +15% DR from explosives (This perk stacks with previous ranks) Ghoulish 1 - You have been contaminated with radiation. Health is permanently decreased by 15%. Intense Training - It’s all coming back to you now… +1 Agility 'Equipment' Sparx wears a PipBuck 3000b model. The revision carrying a short range biomedical scanner and a radio communicator. His only complaint is that it itches something fierce. Willing to use anything and everything as a weapon Sparx has a wide assortment of armaments. With a handy buck-knife being among the first he acquires and it quickly becomes a staple for both slicing cans and opening up raiders. A drum fed 20 gauge is looted off a band of slavers. He recognizes the unique weapon as belonging to a pair of raiders who used it to pepper his flank just a day earlier. Armistice- A dual caliber 9mm/10mm silenced sub-machince gun. Sparx had the weapon custom built over two hundred years ago. A truly beautiful killing machine, it was stored in an underground bunker outside of Ponyville. Sparx later gives this rifle to a young colt after destroying the colt's rifle in a raider attack. RE-9- A Ranger Equalizer compliments his small arsenal. Chambered in .308 and specially equipped with experimental anti-magic bullets the weapon is best suited for dropping magic wielding targets at range. Or through barriers should the need present itself. Reaper Rifle- A pre-war rifle developed by the changelings. Available in various calibers the gun enchants the bullet with an acidic goop that eats through metal like a hot knife through butter. A predecessor to the anti-machine rifle. Telepaths form a unique bond with the weapon allowing it to be used like an extension of their body, thus negating sighting penalties over long distances. Sparx was given a reaper by a friend and stashed it at the Ponyville bunker. This reaper was given to Static.Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Fallout Equestria: Aurora